vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander - Skill Tree
Beast Tamer, Archer, and Ranger are the 3 skill trees of Alexander Vries. Beast Tamer Beast Tamer allows Alex to tame wild beasts encountered, and transforming them into powerful allies in battle. Tier 1 Tame Beast - Ability - 5 ranks - Alexander attempts to tame a beast with a 20% success chance. He is 100% vulnerable for the turn it is used. Unlocks Wild Heart in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 40/60/80/100% success chance) Prey Finder - Passive - 1 rank - Vries and his animal companion deal 5% increased damage when attacking the same target. Unlocks Prey Seeker in Tier 3. Lunge - Ability - 1 rank - Alex commands his animal companion to leap at the target, knocking them down and stunning them for 1 turn. This ability only works if used as the very first attack made by Alex. Tier 2 Wild Heart - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases the damage of Alex's animal companion by 2%, and grants it health regneration equal to 10% of its master's. (Upgrades - 4/6/8/10% damage increase, 15/20/25/30% health regen) Harrier - Passive - 1 rank - If Alexander has a Bird companion (does not need to be active), it has a 30% chance to strike following every attack made by him, dealing damage equal to 50% of its attack power. Bond of Strength - Passive - 5 ranks - Alex gains attack power equal to 3% of his animal companion's, and vice versa. Does not stack on itself. (Upgrades - 6/9/12/15% attack power increase) Tier 3 As One - Ability - 1 rank - The next attack made by Alex is immediately followed up with a full damage attack by his animal companion. Prey Seeker - Passive - 5 ranks - Prey Finder becomes Prey Seeker, which further increases the bonus damage dealt to the same target by another 3%, and grants Vries and his animal companion a bonus 6% crit when attacking the same target. (Upgrades - 6/9/12/15% damage increase,12/18/24/30% bonus crit chance) Lupine Call - Ability - 1 rank - Only usable if Alex has a Wolf companion active. The wolf lets off a mighty howl, increasing the party's damage by 10% for 3 turns. Tier 4 Sic 'em - Ability - 1 rank - A powerful attack made by an animal companion, and also inflicts heavy Bleeding. Has a 25% chance to instantly kill an enemy who's health is in the Danger area. Unbreakable Fortitude - Passive - 1 rank - Alexander and his animal companion are immune to all Crowd Control until one or the other falls. Bait Shot - Ability - 1 rank - Alex fires an arrow attached with a piece of special bait. 4 animal companions (including the active one, the other 3 chosen at random) arrive and attack the target, each dealing a full damage normal attack to it. Tier 5 - Ultimate Ultimate Sacrifice - Passive - 1 rank - Alexander's animal companion gives its life to take a killing blow for him. After it falls, Alex enters a vengeful rage, increasing all damage he does by 15% and his regeneration by 20% until the battle ends. Archer Archer focuses on Vries' natural mastery with a bow. From rapid shots to clutch pick offs, this skill tree allows him to specialize into single target elimination, or dealing direct damage to all enemies. Tier 1 Sharpened Arrowheads - Passive - 5 ranks - All of Alexander's attacks made with a bow ignore 3% of the target's armor. Unlocks Razor Arrows in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 6/9/12/15% armor ignored) Resilient Bows - Passive - 1 rank - Allows Alex to draw the bowstring back farther than normal once every 3 turns, dealing 10% increase damage with the shot. Double Shot - Ability - 5 ranks - Alex draws two arrows at the same time, dealing 60% of his normal damage to a main target and a secondary. Unlocks Triple Shot in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 65/70/75/80% of normal damage) Tier 2 Razor Arrows - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases all damage made by bow attacks by 3%, and arrows have a 20% to cause Bleeding. Unlocks Piercing Arrows in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 6/9/12/15% damage increase, 40/60/80/100% chance to cause bleeding) Whistling Arrow - Ability - 1 rank - A shot that does 75% of a normal attack's damage, but has 100% crit chance. Cover Fire - Ability - 1 rank - The next attacks made by the party members for 1 turn will be followed up with a shot from Vries. Tier 3 Piercing Arrows - Passive - 1 rank - Every arrow Alex draws has a 20% chance to be a Piercing Arrow, which deals 25% more damage. Shatter Shot - Ability - 1 rank - A powerful arrow shot that destroys a single piece of armor on the target, decreasing their armor by 20%. Triple Shot - Passive - 5 ranks - Double Shot becomes Triple Shot, which now fires 3 arrows to 3 targets for 70% of normal damage. Unlocks Bowslinger in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 85/90/95/100% of normal damage) Tier 4 Pin Cushion - Ability - 1 rank - Vries enters a state of intense focus, rapidly firing 5-10 arrows at a single target, each consecutive arrow dealing 5% less damage. Bowslinger - Ability - 1 rank - Alex fires 10 arrows to all enemies at random. Each consecutive hit on the same enemy does 10% less damage, but refreshes if the next arrow does not hit them. Tier 5 - Ultimate Rain of Arrows - Ability - 1 rank - Vries calls down a rain of arrows that counts as a battlefield weather effect. Every turn all enemies have arrows rained down upon them, inflicting anywhere from 2-5% of their max health with every arrow. The number of arrows fired every fall can be anywhere from 8 to 12. Ranger Ranger allows Alex to show his skills as one who's master of terrain. An expert hunter and tracker, this skill tree grants him surprising crowd control, utility, and support. Tier 1 Snare Trap - Ability - 1 rank - Places a hidden snare on the battlefield. Every enemy that engages in melee combat has a 25% to trigger the snare with every attack. Once snared, enemies are Vulnerable for 1 turn. Awareness - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases Alexander's chance to evade an attack by 2%. Unlocks Camouflage in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 4/6/8/10% evasion increase) Careful Shot - Passive - 1 rank - Alex gives up his turn to take precise aim at his target. His next attack deals 25% more damage. Unlocks Counter Arrow in Tier 3. Tier 2 Blinding Arrow - Ability - 5 ranks - Alex fires an arrow that detonates in the air, unleashing a flash of bright light. Enemies have a 30% chance to be blinded for 2 turns, and a 50% to become disoriented for those who resist. (Upgrades - 40/50/60/70% chance to blind, 60/70/80/90% disorientation chance) Tracked - Ability - 1 rank - Marks an enemy. Every turn that passes grants Vries 10% bonus crit chance against that target. Elemental Arrows - Ability - 1 rank - Grants Vries access to special arrows enhanced by the Elements. Elemental Arrows Fire Arrow - Ability - 1 rank - Fires a blazing arrow that deals Fire damage and has a 30% chance to burn the enemy. Ice Arrow - Ability - 1 rank - Fires a frozen arrow that deals Ice damage and has a 25% chance to freeze the enemy. Lightning Arrow - Ability - 1 rank - Fires an electrified arrow that deals Lightning damage and has a 40% chance to paralyze the enemy. Tier 3 Disarm - Passive - 5 ranks - Every single attack made by Vries has a 6% chance to be followed up by a disarming shot. (Upgrades - 12/18/24/30% to fire disarming shot) Camouflage - Passive - 1 rank - Unlocks Camouflage for Alexander to wear in combat. Camouflage reduces the chance for him to be hit by anywhere from 10 to 30% depending on the effectiveness of the Camo worn. Counter Arrow - Passive - 5 ranks - All physical enemy attacks made have a 4% to be stopped by Vries firing a supressing arrow at them. Supression arrows deal no damage. (Upgrades - 8/12/16/20% to supress target) Tier 4 Black and White - Passive - 1 rank - Every arrowed fired by Alexander has a 15% to become a Light or Dark arrow. Light arrows heal the party for 100% of the damage done, while a Dark arrow Fears the target for 2 turns. Woodsman Rules - Ability - 1 rank - The element of surprise is key to combat in the woods. For the next 3 turns, ALL combatant's accuracy is reduced to 5%. The first combatant to land an attack is granted a 500% damage bonus to it. Silencing Arrow - Ability - 1 rank - Fires an enchanted arrow that deals low damage and silences the target for 3 turns. Tier 5 - Ultimate Terrain Master - Passive - 1 rank - Alex benefits from a powerful buff depending on the location of the battlefield. These buffs persist through weather effects. Terrain Master Forest - 15% increased damage and 15% bonus evasion. Mountain - 15% damage reduction and immunity to status effects. Jungle - 30% increased crit chance and immunity to crowd control. Snow - All attacks have a 30% to Freeze the target. Grasslands - 15% increased crit chance and 15% additional crit damage. Swamp - All attacks ignore 25% armor. Desert - 100% accuracy and immunity to harmful stat changers. Category:GAME STUFF